


Cat Shark

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Zexalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Zexalloween request in 2013 from Akulaledi but it longer and more explicit from the rest so I feel it needed to be its own distinct work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Shark

Cathy couldn’t stop thinking about it. Oh how it aggravated her so much. Yuma was on a date right now with Kotori. She adored Yuma so much but could not understand what he could possibly see in boring Kotori. No matter how much she thought about it she couldn’t see what Kotori had that she didn’t. She would make such a better girlfriend to Yuma then Kotori ever could. Despite all that logic they still had a date tonight at who knows where. Cathy would have loved to spy on them and maybe sabotage Kotori but she was unable to get that detail. All she could do was imagine what they were doing right now.

Maybe they were having dinner as they playfully cleaned food off each other’s mouths. That is use their tongues to lick off food on each other’s faces until it turned into a kiss… gah what was she thinking! That is horrible and just gross!

No instead maybe they were at a movie. Kotori being such a little baby would get scared and then Yuma would wrap his arms around her. Then she would try to be sly and rub her hands up his legs like it was an accident. Cathy felt even more disgusted!

All of that was wrong. She knew they couldn’t be doing any of those silly things. Maybe she just came over to his house. Yuma being the adorable lovable dork he is would start showing her some new cards he got but since Kotori is lame and is not a duelist she quickly gets bored. Yeah this sounded better to her. Course over time she would get cold so then she would get under the blankets of his bed and he would snuggle up to her. Clothes would start to come off which is totally counter-productive so they shouldn’t do that. Like they really shouldn’t do that. Oh please say they are not doing that!

“Hey aren’t you one of Yuma’s friends? Cathy right?”

Cathy snapped out of her daze. Ryoga Kamishiro, better known as Shark, was on his motorbike next to her. Why was here? Wait why was she here? Actually where is here?

Cathy’s face flustered as she jumbled words together “Ahhhe um I mean… well you see. Iamtotallylost!”

Shark exclaimed, “Whoa hey calm down babe. No need to freak. Just thought you looked familiar. This is pretty far away from where you live.”

Cathy started to regain her cool and tried to come up with a less embarrassing story then the truth, “Well you see… I was just going for a walk. Just strolling through town, you know getting exercise. I don’t come to this side of town often so I thought I would mix it up. A cat needs to think on her feet you know.”

“Yeah she never knows when a predator will come along and swipe her off her feet,” said Shark with a smile. “Come on I am sure there are better things you could be doing then wandering the streets alone at this hour.”

Cathy was surprised by Shark’s statement. “Oh? I hope so. This isn’t really a good time.”

Shark extended his hand out, “Why don’t you hop on and I will give you a ride. I’ll show you what a good time is.”

Cathy was at a loss for words. What could she say to reply to that? What exactly was Shark hinting at. She didn’t know Shark well enough to understand how he felt inside but all of a sudden she really wanted to know him better. Guess speaking is pointless when actions speak louder than words. She got the back of his motorbike in excitement.

They took off into the rushing wind. For a while they just drove enjoying the ride. Without even realizing it Cathy had wrapped her arms around Shark’s chest to hang on. Oh how strong his body felt. It seemed completely different from Yuma’s too. Over time her head came to rest comfortable on his shoulders, she felt like she could take a cat-nap right there curled around him as drove through the night. She felt intoxicated by the smell of his hair.

After some time Shark did ask, “So was there anyone in particular you wanted to go?”

“Well I guess I am kind of hungry.”

Shark took her to a Sushi bar. As they ate they started to just naturally discuss duel strategies. They each showed off some of their favorite cards from their respective decks and even each gave the other advice. After Shark paid and they left the restaurant Cathy began to freak out. She was having too much fun! She hoped this wasn’t it and then he would just drop her off at her house and be gone. Oh no that would suck.

“So what now? Where we going to next? What are we doing next?” nervously asked Cathy.

Shark seemed intrigued by her eagerness. “Oh someone is excited. Good to know you are not boring. Maybe we should do something a bit bold.”

“Bold? What do you mean?” asked a confused Cathy.

“I mean something out of the ordinary. Maybe go someplace we aren’t supposed to. You wouldn’t be a scaredy cat about that would you?” asked Shark.

Cathy quickly replied, “Heck no! I mean as long as you are with me.”

“Ok then how do you feel about getting your paws wet kitty cat?” asked Shark with a slick grin.

“Oh Ryoga, you really are a Shark. Trying to lure a pretty cat into your ocean. Well go for it! Show me everything you got!” said Cathy in a flirty tone she had never used before.

“Sound good pretty cat Cathy. Let ride then. You’ll need to hang on tight.”

They took off for a public pool that was closed for reconstruction. Shark went full-throttle drove off a ramp that was set-up right outside the gate. His motorbike went up it and flew into the air! Cathy was scared and excited in one sudden weird rush of adrenaline! They landed on the inside of the locked gate. It was late at night with nobody around for miles. They had a clean and filled pool all to themselves.

Cathy blurted out, “Oh how am I suppose to swim without a swimsuit?”

As she said that Shark had already dropped his jacket and was taking off his shirt. He smiled at her and said, “But we do have our birthday suits.”

Cathy’s face was completely red. She couldn’t stop staring at Shark’s bare chest. He looked so damn good! Shark started to unbutton his pants and Cathy knew if she kept starring so intently she would explode! She had to distract herself. She started quickly taking off her dress. After she had pulled it over her head she noticed Shark was walking towards the pool with his back facing her, his totally nude back. She could not stop staring at he butt, it looked so sexy to her.

Shark got into the water and relaxed. He turned his back and said “Hey gorgeous, you coming in?”

Cathy was only in her bra and panties. Nobody had ever seen her like this and the first to have done so called her ‘gorgeous’. Her body was really feeling hot, she needed to get into the pool. She took a few steps towards it. She turned sideways and she removed her underwear. Then she undid her bra. As she continued towards the pool her right arm was across her chest and her left hand between her legs. She was completely exposed yet she felt completely beautiful. In fact trying to covering her body with her arms felt like a strange reflex actually. But now that she was thinking about it she was way too embarrassed to uncover herself with Shark looking at her with those ravaging eyes.

She got into the water and leaned close to Shark. He wrapped her in a strong hug. She playfully traced her fingers across his chest muscles. Who would have thought he would be so strong and firm. Before she knew it she was no longer covering boobs as Shark gently caressed them. She felt incredibly good!

Shark wrapped his fingers through her wet hair and pulled her face to his. His lips locked with hers. His tongue gently flickered in her mouth. More and more it twisted and caressed her tongue. She was in pure bliss. She wanted more and more of him! She loved the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She just feel his raw pure feelings. She moved her body even closer to his as she just couldn’t get enough of him. His dick rubbed up against his thigh. Oh how large and hard it was. It liked her. It liked her a lot! She loved this attention.

Several minutes went by of them of them making-out and their bodies slowly grinding against each other in the water. Until finally exclaimed, “I think I need to get out of the water and some fresh air.”

Shark nodded and said, “Yeah you look like you need to lie down and relax.”

As Cathy got out of the pool her legs were so wobbly. She was legitimately concerned she might just topple over. Shark placed his hand on her lower back and guided her back to his motorbike. He had her lie back flat against his motorbike. Here feet rested comfortably against the sides. His hands caressed her hips, her thighs, and more of her. He gently sucked on her nipple. And then the other nipple. Cathy felt like she was dreaming a wonderful dream. His started to kiss her stomach and kept working his way down until his face disappeared between her legs. Cathy felt an extreme ecstasy like she had never felt before. She felt like Shark’s tongue was worshiping her like a goddess. On and on his mouth continued to please her as she let out several screams of raw pleasure.

Finally he lifted his head to her and adjusted the rest of his body. No words could describe the anticipation they both had for what happened next. She may be a cat and he may be a Shark but tonight they both might as well be called rabbits.

Hours later as the sun raised they lied together cuddling when Cathy suddenly remembered how this all started. She had no idea what Yuma and Kotori did this night but sure knows for sure it couldn’t have been better then her night.

“By the way sexy cat Cathy,” Shark said. “I forgot to mention that I can get us in but I have no way out until workers come in the morning.”


End file.
